


Zero Hour

by likesittinspoons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesittinspoons/pseuds/likesittinspoons
Summary: New Year's Eve brings around many traditions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for week 1 of Promptwatch for the prompt 'traditions'.

New Year's Eve at Overwatch was always eventful. There was always some kind of party going on, some years one large one, some years several around the base with the different branches of the organisation celebrating separately. One thing that didn’t vary from year to year however was Angela Ziegler, resident medical prodigy, dealing with the drunken antics of her friends and teammates.

One year back when she’d first been recruited by Overwatch she’d had to deal with someone getting empty glass beer bottles stuck on three of their fingers, something that paled in comparison to having to deal with the aftermath of some small explosion set off in one of the bathrooms - turns out that even those who protect the people need to be protected themselves from something as stupid as fireworks. Thankfully, tonight had been uneventful compared to other years.

Despite this, Angela was still holed up in her office ensuring that those who’d drank too much were okay in the med-bays from the surveillance set up on her desktop. Unable to leave the wing for fear that someone would need immediate assistance, she was stuck doing paperwork on tonight of all nights. A brief interruption had happened close to six hours ago, a phone call from a friend back home wishing her a happy new year, something that was yet to strike on the east coast of the US where her team was currently stationed. Again, this was something that she’d been expecting, her childhood friend ringing her to celebrate the new year rolling in in their hometown every year since she’d joined Overwatch. What she wasn’t expecting, was the knock on her door at 11:57pm, right around the time when everyone at the party started gathering around the TV to watch the countdown.

“Come in.” She called out, a hint of confusion evident in her voice.

The door creaked open to reveal Genji Shimada stood in the doorway. Having only joined Overwatch that summer this would be Genji’s first new year celebration with the team, a team that he wasn’t yet 100% comfortable with. It made sense, Angela thought, that he’d rake refuge with someone he trusted right as everyone started to get even louder than they had been.

“Genji, come in, take a seat.”

“Thank you, Doctor Ziegler.”

“So, what brings you here so close to midnight?” Angela asked as she stood up to grab a mug and pour Genji a drink of the hot chocolate that had been keeping her going all night, not really one for alcohol herself and unable to indulge given her job for the night.

“Aside from everyone being loud and rowdy? Nobody deserves to be on their own when midnight strikes.”

“That’s very kind of you Genji, but you really didn’t have to come and spend it with me. This is your first celebration with the team, after all.”

“You’re a member of the team, are you not?”

“Well yes, but-”

“Then I am spending new year with the team.”

With that said Genji grabbed the remote on Angela’s desk to turn on the small TV stationed there, the screen lighting up to reveal that there was only one minute remaining until the new year.

The screen itself showed a reporter standing in front of a busy crowd, clearly waiting for some kind of display or celebration to begin once the clock struck midnight. Close ups of families and couples were playing across the side of the screen; smiling children and couples huddling closer together in the cold seemed to be the main focus, although the occasional tipsy adult would spot the camera and make themselves known to the world. 

“They all look so happy…” Angela trailed off, smiling softly to herself as the camera yet again zoomed in on some children, this time a kid and his sister stood with two sticks of candyfloss bigger than their own faces. 

“They’re all waiting for midnight to hit for their own traditions to take place. Everyone has their own, whether they be the traditional ones or their own unique ones. How about we make this our tradition?”

“What?”

“This. The quiet office with hot chocolate watching the countdown together away from our drunk friends.”

The countdown began on the TV in the background as Angela looked up at Genji where he was stood against the wall, a small grin taking over her face.

“I’d like that.”

Genji smiled back at her in response as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to where she was sat. In the background they could hear the countdown hitting zero and the crowd cheering as he leant down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Angela felt her face heat up at the gesture as her grin grew even wider.

“Happy new year, Angela.”

“Happy new year to you too, Genji.”


End file.
